Polyvinyl chloride is blended with other resins to improve its processing characteristics and physical properties. For example, polyvinyl chloride has been blended with styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer. While such blends result in the desired improvements in processability and physical properties, the optical characteristics are impaired. In accordance with this invention the improvements in processability and physical properties are obtained without substantial loss of optical properties, particularly clarity.